Stop it Ru
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Rito se ha cansado, siempre con la misma idiotez todo los días y ha decidido escapar... Este es solo un spoiler de lo que pasa en el primer Capitulo, Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad :D- BrixFTW


**Pues pues pues...No soy un pervertido!...no lo soy...no...yo no...Bueno el caso, haré este fanfic de...TO LOVE RU, porque me parece absurdo que Rito no haya dicho nada en la primera temporada ante lala y el estupido matrimonio que casí destroza la tierra...bueno ustedes piensen que la historia siguio hasta que Rito colapso al fin depues de tanto estres y molestias**

* * *

-Oe, Kotegawa...- Comento un chico de pelo naranja, con grandes ojeras y pareciendo que sufría de un dolor de cabeza las 24 horas- ¿Podrías pasarme esa tarea?, no pude hacerla porque Lala me estuvo molestando todo el rato...

-¡Deberías hacer tus pro...-Le iba a sermonear, pero ver a Rito en ese estado- ¿Que sucede Yuuki-kun?

-Nada- Respondio este secamente- Simplemente...ya me harté- Dijo, tomando la tarea y alejandose

-¡Oi, Yui-chan!, ¿Has visto a Rito?- Pregunto una chica de cabello rosado, con grandes pechos y un extraño pelo que se levantaba en su cabellera, ojos verdes esmeralda y piel blanca rosada

-Rito esta muy diferente hoy...-Comento ella sin percatarse de Lala

-¿Que pasa Yui-chan?- Pregunto Lala tocandole su hombro

-Ah...Lala-san...nada, es solo que hoy Rito no parecía ser el mismo

-¿De que hablas?, ¡Ayer hable todo el día con el e intente hacerle el día!- Dijo esta y levanto su dedo pulgar- El dijo que estaba bien...¡Y hasta sonrió!- Grito esta sonriendo

-Tal vez...solo fue mi imaginación- Se dijo Yui a si misma

-¡Bueno, Yui-chan, ya me voy a casa!- Grito esta y se fue

-Sera mejor que yo también me vaya- Dijo esta y se fue, no sin antes entrar al salón de Rito, esperando encontrarlo y hablar con el

Yui camino hacía el salón de Rito, llego y abrio la puerta...no había nadie

-Que raro- Dijo esta y vio el pupitre de Rito...se encontro con la libreta que ella le había prestado- ¿Pero no la necesitaba?- Se pregunto esta, luego abrio la libreta y encontro una frase

"Estoy harto" Decía

-No puede ser...- Dijo esta y se fue corriendo a casa de Rito

En casa de Yuuki

-¡Ya llegue!- Grito Lala entrando

-Ah, Hola, Lala- Saludo Mikan mientras comía unas palomitas y veía una pelicula en la sala

-¿Ya llegue Rito?- Pregunto esta

-Hmm, parece que llegara tarde hoy- Dijo esta

Paso una hora, la pelicula termino y Lala estaba en el techo, en su nueva casa dentro de la misma

-Que raro...Rito no ha llegado- Dijo Mikan empezando a preocuparse por su hermano, pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta con singular velocidad y fuerza- ¿Sera el?- Se pregunto y fue a ver quien era, Lala también penso que era Rito y bajo a saludarlo- ¿Yui-san?- Pregunto esta y abrió la puerta

-¡Disculpen por llegar sin avisar...pero...-Tomo un poco de aíre- ¿Yuuki-kun no ha llegado?!- Pregunto esta, tanto Lala como Mikan negaron con la cabeza- No es posible...

-¿Qué pasa Yui-chan?- Pregunto esta

-¿Que es este alboroto?- Preguntaron las hermanas de Lala mientras bajaban las escaleras

-¿Escuche algo de Rito-sama?- Pregunto Momo

-Veran...sospecho que Yuuki-kun no vendra... Dejo esta frase- Dijo Yui y mostro el papel que decía "Estoy harto"

-¿Esta harto?- Pregunto Mikan- ¿Como de que se harto o porque?- Pregunto esta

Nadie respondio

Pasaron unas horas y Yui tuvo que irse, las hermanas subieron a su habitación y Mikan se quedo en la sala...todas se quedaron pensando en lo que decía

-¿Pero de que se harto Rito?- Se pregunto Lala en su habitación algo triste por no poder ver a Rito

-Actualmente...creo que lo se- Respondio Momo preocupada- Veran yo siempre grabo los sueños de Rito-sama con el objeto que creaste, Hermana- Confeso esta- Y esto fue lo que soño anoche- Dijo mostrando el sueño en la pantalla del cuarto

Estaba Rito, sentado, parecía el Rito de hace un año, justo cuando conoció a Lala...parecía feliz, con energía y traía una sonrisa...Luego encima de Rito aparecieron en letras grande unas letras..."Ese día" decían, luego cambio, era la misma escena, solo que a su lado estaba Lala y arriba suyo decía "Un mes"...Luego cambio, seguían ambos, pero ahora Rito tenía sus brazos en apoyados en sus rodillas y estaba observando al frente...aun sonreía, arriba suyo decía "3 meses", luego la escena cambio, salía Rito en la misma posición, pero ya no sonreía más...Luego cambio, Rito tenía la cabeza mirando hacía el suelo y no se podía ver su cara...arriba suyo decía "6 meses"...Luego la escena cambio otra vez, Lala seguía junto a Rito sin ningun cambio absoluto, pero Rito estaba en la posición anterior, pero con las manos en su cabello apretando su cabeza, parecía irritado y cansado, se veía su cara y parecía que traía unas grandes ojeras...encima suyo decía "1 año...y ya me harte"

**Psss Fin JAJAJAJA, ya se algo dramatico, pero eso pasaría en la vida real y NINGUNO de ustedes podría negarlo...no importa si te consigues un harem de mil...sigue siendo irritante **

**Descuiden, seguira siendo LalaxRito eh ;) **

**Dejen review pervertidos mios- BrixFTW**


End file.
